Deltarian Union for Conservative Economy
DUCE is the main representative party of the Libertarians and Rightist Citizens in Deltaria. They have a strong belief in Free Enterprise principles, and think the government should be small and not authoritarian. It was founded in 3244 by Jove N. Ore, the leader of the New Liberty movement in Deltaria, and Joseph Latz, a very charismatic politician from the fallen Deltarian Free Market Coaltion, which had dominated the Deltarian government years ago. It was thought by many that the choices of the people were not being reflected in government, as the only two main parties were either totalitarian or socialist. DUCE was intended to provide a party that would reflect the wishes of the people and produce more upward mobility amongst economical and social classes. This reflected the wishes of one of the co-founders, Jove Nomocras Ore, who grew up in a small rural community but was able to move to the city and get a degree because of the free market laws that allowed for mobility between classes and areas. The party went into the government as one of the three major parties, each with their own ideology. One was the Social Anarchy Party, which represented Socialist Ideals, the Deltarian Civic Party, which represented Totalitarian Ideals, and finally DUCE itself, which represented Capitalist Ideals. The SAP (Social Anarchy Party) was the oldest, with roots deep in the country and especially Doron Akigo, a traditionally communist province. The DCP (Deltarian Civic Party) seemed the most popular, and put in regulatory laws in many aspects of life. The D-FEP |} The Deltarian Federal Emergence Party (D-FEP) was the old name of DUCE before it was reformed. It was was not very popular at first, but after a decade in the polls became almost even with the other two parties, even managing to install 5 members of their party in the Cabinet after only 5 years in existence, which was a majority above the other two parties. This was a power play, hoping to balance out the influence of the three factions. The DCP had the title of Premier, the SAP the Presidents seat, so the D-FEP took control of the Cabinet, despite the Premeirs influence over it. This marked the begginning of success for the party. This cabinet did not last long, however, and soon the DCP proposed a new alliance between the D-FEP and themselves. This was successful, but darker things grew on the horizon. The party quickly began to abstain from voting in the National and Provincial Forums. This made them seem opaque and removed, and their popularity fell of. The party battled this, and was successful, producing a new surge of popularity. The DCP left the Forums, leaving the SAP and D-FEP. The D-FEP was still not perfectly visible, and thus the Social Anarchy Party was still more popular, but the D-FEP began to make moves to make them as transparent as possible. DUCE and the Coalitions After the D-FEP gained popularity, it reformed to adapt to its more powerful position. It renamed itself, and reformed its inner workings, hopefully for the better. They succeeded, managing at one point to take almost half the seats in the National Forum. They faced opposition however from the SAP and their ally, the Deltarian Workers' Party, who together made a coalition that had a majority in the National Forum. They battled this, and soon the Deltarian Workers' Party dropped out of government because of internal strife. The next big event for the members of DUCE was the entrance of the Whig Party, which had dominated the Forums a time ago, a little after the DFMC broke up. DUCe quickly worked it's way into a coalition with the Whigs, achieving a majority in the National Forum for a time, until in 3299 the Forum came into political gridlock, with the Liberal Opposition to DUCE and the Whigs controlling 50% of the National Forum, while the "Conservative Coalition", as it was called, controlled another 50% of the National Forum. Today, DUCE is part of a three party legislature with the DCF and DPP. Party Structure The Deltarian Union for Conservative Economy is a technologically and philosophically progressive party, but with belief in small government, morals, and exclusion of the government in the free market. It believes in a secular regime, with free speech and egalitarianism. DUCE was founded by Jove Nomocras Ore, a very influential thinker of the age, and Joseph Latz. The party is the successor to the Deltarian Free Market Coalition, which dominated Deltaria decades ago. The goal of DUCE is to return Deltaria to its former glory in the age of conservatism, and to promote moralistic ideals as well. The party has two main "Conferences" which operate jointly. They have similar ideals, and are called the Libertarian Conference and the Moralist Conference. They act together in the Forum, and each conference simply exists to make its members' ideals more visible. Each Conference is headed by a Conference Grandmaster, who direct the party together. The party also appoints a spokesperson, called the Executive Prolocutor, but also known casually as "The Visible Hand", who will make decisions and positions of the party public. The two Conferences meet together to vote on opposing or supporting a proposal in the national legislature, in what is called the Executive Senatorial. The Senatorial has 100 seats, which are filled by the two Conferences according to which one has more people in it. The Executive Senatorial is for the nation wide party, however every Province will have their own Provincial Senatorial, just like the Executive Senatorial. to decide wether to oppose or support proposals in their respective provincial legislature. The number of seats held by a particular Conference in the Provincial Senatorial may vary from how many seats they hold in the Executive Senatorial, depending on how many party members in that Province are part of the Conference. Each Province will also have its own two Conference Masters, who direct their respective Conferences in that specific Province, and one Provincial Prolocutor, who acts like the Executive Prolocutor but on a provincial scale. The Grand Tribunal directs the daily administration, and also coordinates election campaigns. When there are elections the six DUCE members on the Tribunal decide which DUCE party member will run in each district ( the subdivision of a province) for a seat in either the National Forum or Provincial Forum. The Moralistic Conference's main ideals are to promote an ethical and moralistic lifestyle in the populace of Deltaria, while still allowing people economic and political freedom. Its first Grandmaster was Joseph Latz, who was also the party's candidate for head of the cabinet. The Moralistic Conference is the larger of the two conferences, and is generally seen as more moderate. Seats in Executive Senatorial: 58 The Libertarian Conference wants to reduce government influence drastically, thinking that the old history of Deltaria clearly shows that the government should be smaller, from the Czarist Period to the era of the Communist-Nazi-Totalitarian Bloc. They think the only good era was when the government was small, however they do not think it should be nonexistent, as it almost was in the Libertarian Era itself. They are the smaller of the two parties, but their firs leader , Jove N. Ore, was the more influential of the two founders, and also farther right. Seats in Executive Senatorial: 42 Party Organs Provincial Senatorials - These Senatorials act like the Executive Senatorial, but elect Provincial Prolocutors in an annual election and decides how the party will vote in Provincial Forums by their own smaller voting session. There are 100 members in a Provincial Senatorial, with the number of members from each conference in the Provincial Senatorial depending on how many people in DUCE are registered for that particular conference. Members in each Senatorial are put on a waiting list and when a member retires the Council of Admittance picks a replacement. The Provincial Senatorials also pick Provincial Grandmasters in the sam manner as Conference Grandmasters are chosen. Executive Senatorial - the Senatorial which rules over the two conferences nationwide. It appoints the Executive Prolocutor in an annual, and decides how the party will vote in the National Forum by their own smaller voting session. There are 100 members in the Executive Senatorial, with the number of members from each conference in the Executive Senatorial depending on how many people in DUCE are registered for that particular conference. Members in each Senatorial are put on a waiting list and when a member retires the Council of Admittance picks a replacement. The Senatorial also elects new members of the Grand Tribunal when there is a vacancy, including the Grandmaster. For these elections, a number of people in the Executive Senatorial announce their candidacy, and if they are supported by 10 members of the Senatorial they become a candidate for the vote. The retiring Tribunal member also designates a nominee, who is guaranteed a place as a candidate. The Senatorial then holds an election, with the candidate winning by popular vote. Grand Tribunal- The Grand Tribunal is the council which coordinates Forum Senators visits and election campaigns. It also runs the daily administration for the party and is made up of 3 Moralistic Conferences Representatives and 3 Libertarian Conference Representatives. They also appoint who will run for which seat in the Forum out of the two Conferences members. Thus the Grand Tribunal is very powerful, and too keep their positions for running in a particular provincial district politicians must please them. They also mediate rare party scandals, and are headed by the Grandmasters. The Grandmasters - The Grandmasters administrate their Conference along with a few advisors, and get more votes in their Senatorial, wether provincial if they are a Provincial Grandmaster or Executive if they are The Conference Grandmaster. The Conference Grandmasters also are guaranteed a seat on the Tribunal. The Conference Grandmasters choose the members of the Council of Admittance when one retires. Council of Admittance - The Council of Admittance is the board of 7 people who fill vacancies in the Provincial and Executive Senatorials, picking them from the list of eligible members of DUCE, picking a person from each conference depending on a proportion of how many members of one conference there are to the others when there is a vacancy. The seven members also appoint the members of the Grand Tribunal. Council of Admittance - The Council of Admittance is the board of 7 people who fill vacancies in the Provincial and Executive Senatorials, picking them from the list of eligible members of DUCE, picking a person from each conference depending on a proportion of how many members of one conference there are to the others when there is a vacancy. The seven members also appoint the members of the Grand Tribunal. Ideology Duce is built uppon three main ideas summarized in the motto of the party: Liberty, Morality, Merit. Liberty from government control, acting morally and doing things justly, and recieving based on what you do, not simply becuase you want something. These three main ideas were summarized by Jove Ore, the founder of the Deltarian Union for Conservative Economy, and its basic ideas consolodated by him. Much of the party's ideas are also based on his. The party also believes in strong internationalism, secularization, and technological funding and advancement. Jovianism Jovian Conservatism is the formal term for conservative thought based uppon the thoughts of Jove Nomocras Ore, the founder of DUCE. The convinced Jovians are the vanguard of DUCE, leading it in its public and private policy actions and thoughts. Jovians widely see class mobility and hapiness as the prime needs of the populace, and believe that to do that capitalist policies are required. They are the systems that promote vocation, community, faith, and family, the four categories that lasting hapiness will always fall under. For class mobility some regulations are required to allow for capitalism to work, with them being: *the right to all information and knowledge by all people and entities in any event or transaction *each induvidual seller or buyer cannot influence the enitre market or market price *The sellers must bear the full cost of sales *All capital is within the nation and balanced trade is in effect *Only productive investments must be made These "cardinal five" are the main rules Jovians require, and they believe that the governments main and indeed only economic policies shoulf be to inforce these rules. They also produce a healthy '''local '''economy, which goes in hand with the Jovian philosophy of devolution and federalism. Other than inforcing those rules Jovians believe that the government should only be invested in protecting individuals from aggression, theft, fraud, contract breaches, aand thus is similar to minarchism. By this philosophy the only public institutions that do not enforce the "cardinal five" are police, defense, the executive (daily administration), legislative, and jducial branches, fire departments, and prisons. These and the cardinal five are what the government should be investend in according to Jovians, and will allow for healthy cultivation of community, vocation, family, and faith (hapiness) and good capitalsim (hapiness + mobility). Category:Deltaria Category:Political parties in Deltaria